Jayme Closs
Jayme Closs is a 13 year old who was abducted after the murder of her parents. Abduction On the night of the disappearance, Patterson pulled up again to the home of the Closs family and killed Jayme’s father, James Closs, with a single blast of the shotgun. He then forced his way into a bathroom where Jayme and her mother, Denise, were hiding in a bathtub, the investigators said. He ordered Denise Closs to cover her daughter’s mouth with black tape, then killed Denise. Then he tied up Jayme and forced the teenager into the trunk of his car — all of it in a matter of four minutes. The family dog was still in the home when officers arrived, and it was believed that Jayme was home at the time of the shooting, based on details in the 911 call and evidence from the home. No gun was recovered after searching the home. Two vehicles were spotted on surveillance footage near the Closses' residence, with police identifying them as vehicles of interest. They were described as a red or orange 2008 - 2014 Dodge Challenger, and a black 2006 - 2010 Ford Edge or 2004 - 2010 Acura MDX. Neighbors also said they heard two gunshots around 12:30 am on October 15, but dismissed them as hunting was common around their home. They did not call 911. Rescue and Recovery On January 10, 2019, the Barron County Sheriff's Department announced that Jayme Closs had been found near Gordon, Wisconsin, and a suspect had been taken into custody. Late on January 10, investigators blocked all roads leading to a cabin in the 14100 block of South Eau Claire Acres Circle as they combed for evidence. A cabin at that address was previously owned by Patterson's parents, but ownership was turned over to the Superior Choice Credit Union about a week after the October 15 abduction. In a Facebook post at 7:55 pm, Sheriff Fitzgerald announced that the Douglas County Sheriff's Department had located Closs alive. He stated: "Shortly after this a suspect was taken into custody in regards to this case. We do not have any other details at this time as this is a very fluid and active investigation. We will not be answering any questions or taking calls on this tonight." A KMSP-TV report said the relatives of Closs did not recognize the name of the kidnapper. According to reports by KSTP-TV, a Douglas County woman was walking her dog Thursday afternoon when she was interrupted by a teenage girl who ran up to her screaming that a man had murdered her parents The woman took her to a neighbors' house in order to call the police and for shelter. Jayme was found in Gordon at 4:43 p.m., and the suspect was taken into custody at 4:54 p.m. Child safety advocate and kidnapping survivor Elizabeth Smart described the recovery as a miracle and described Closs as a hero, commenting: "What a brave, strong, and powerful survivor!!!! No matter what may unfold in her story let’s all try to remember that this young woman has SURVIVED and whatever other details may surface the most important will still remain that she is alive." Category:Females Category:Survivors